Your Really Here
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Edit:I completly apologize for this but I had to make several changes so I had to keep re-uploading it. Story:A Ven and Namine oneshot. Namine is so distraught,Ven vanishes without a trace.will he return to her or not?


Namine sat down on the soft green grass,The wind blowing her blond hair,as she drew in her sketchbook.

She sighed as she looked down at her now finished drawing

it showed a boy with blond spikey hair and blue eyes.

she smiled at the drawing,a tear flowing down her cheek "Ven... I miss you."she whispered.

Ven was Namine's sort of boyfriend,they like each other,but neither of them ever made a move

Namine let her emotions show a little too late.

One day Ven suddenly vanished

no one knows where he went or what happen to him.

Namine was taken it harder then anyone,

Namine wiped the tear away gazing down at Ven's smiling face.

"Oh Ven,where are you?she whispered sadly to the drawing"I-I miss you so much it hurts!"

* * *

Namine heard footsteps coming near her but she didn't look up.

"Namine are you okay?"

She sniffed"I'm fine Roxas."

Namine could hardly look at Roxas,as he was Ven's twin pained Namine to look at him.

Roxas sat next to her"Hey Namine,why don't we go get some sea-salt ice cream?"

She shook her head"no thanks"

Roxas frowned"come on Nami."

Namine's eyes widened and she jerked away as he grabbed her hand"don't call me that"she said coldy

"Nami" was what Ven used to call her and Namine intended it to stay that way.

Roxas sighed"I'm sorry."

Namine frowned"you know only "He" can call me that!"

Roxas stood up"fine"he walked away from her,leaving Namine glaring at his back.

Namine whimpered as she looked back down at her Ven drawing,she hugged the picture to her chest and sobbed heavily.

* * *

Roxas walked back into Sora's the rest of the gang ,Riku,Kairi were sitting in the living room talking.

sighing Roxas dumped himself on the couch

Kairi saw Namine wasn't with him"it didn't go well ?"

Roxas huffed"no,she's too busy moping over my brother"

Sora patted Roxas's back"hey don't worry,she'll get over it soon"

"it's been 4 months Sora!I don't think she will"

Kairi glared at Roxas"well Roxas,she really loved Ven,it will take a while for her to get over it."

Roxas growled"if she was soo in love with him then maybe she should have told him already!"

Riku chuckled" someone's jealous"

"I am not!"the blond yelled

* * *

Namine still sat on the grass,looking up at the now starry night sky,when she saw a shooting star.

She gasped and quickly made a wish*_I wish Ven would come back to me!*_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

Opening them again,Namine smiled gently,hoping her wish would work.

She waited a few sighed sadly and decided to head back home,

The next morning,Namine opened to her eyes,she squinted as the sun shining in her eyes.

yawning Namine slowly sat up but felt a weight on her,she looked down and saw a hand.

Namine lifted her gaze to the person right next to her,

she saw Ven,sleeping right next to her.

She shrieked slightly and jumped off the bed,her hands covering her wide*_oh my god,oh my god!_*she shrieked in her head.

Ven only moved a little in his sleep,Namine couldn't believe this._*this has to be a dream!_* she pinched herself"ow!"she gasped her jaw dropping.

It wasn't a dream,this was real.

Namine quietly walked over to the bed,she slowly reached out a hand to touch she did,his eyes slowly opened.

Namine gasped and shrieked back against her bedroom wall

Ven slowly sat up and yawned casually.

She stood against the wall,scared to move,Ven looked at her and ran over to her"Nami"he said softly as he enclosed her in his arms.

Namine stood frozen as he embraced her*_oh my god!_*

Ven pulled away to look at her,Namine was speechless,here he was with her again and she can't talk at all.

Namine gulped"V-Ven?"she whispered

He smiled that lovable smile she adored so much and embraced her again tightly"oh Nami,I missed you so much."

Namine was so confused as to why and how he was here again but she forced the questions out of her mind,for now at least.

She slowly closed her arms around him too"your really here"she whispered.

Ven rubbed her cheek"I missed you so much Nami bear."he cooed

tears spilled down Namine's cheeks,she leaned in and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and deepend the kiss,Namine felt her heart fly as it always did when they kissed.

Namine pulled away and looked up at him out of breath"Ven how is it... that your here?"

Ven smiled"I came back into town last night Nami,I came straight here to see you,so I climbed through your window."

She hugged him tightly and sobbed"_where were you?_,I-I was soo worried"

Ven rubbed her head"I had to hide,from Xemnas again"

Namine pouted and crossed her arms over her chest"but why didn't you tell me!I was soo worried something bad happen to you!"

Ven's blue eyes were now full of sadness"I couldn't Nami,I just couldn't he would have hurt you."

Namine looked down at her feet"but still you should have left a letter explaining,instead of just vanishing without a word!"

He enclosed his arms around her and buried his face in her hair"I know,I'm so sorry Nami"

She put her hands on his shoulders"w-well all that matters now is that your back,you are back r-right?"she looked at him with hope

Ven smiled"yes Nami,I'm back and if something comes up,I'll just take you with me."

Namine smiled sadly"you better,being without you is so painful...I-I couldn't bear it."

Ven grabbed her chin and lifted her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss

she moaned into his lips,He stuck his tongue in her mouth.

Ven chuckled as he pulled away"Nami,I missed you so much Angel."he kissed her

she smiled and snuggled close to him.

"I missed you too..more then you could ever know."she whispered.

Ven smiled big at her and picked her up and put her on the bed,she gasped as he climbed on top of her.

"Ven!"she shrieked"what if the others walk in?" He chuckled softly"don't worry Nami,they are all out for breakfast."

Namine blushed as He leaned down and kissed her deeply,slowly lowering his body on hers.

* * *

**a Ven and Namine oneshot ,I'm so loving this pairing,Ven is so sweet so he's a perfect match for sweet little Namine**

**anyway let me know what you think and my other story "Key To My Heart" the next chappie will be up soon.**

**laterz fellow writers and reviewers:)**

**xoxoxo  
**


End file.
